A Second True Love?
by xXMissKayleeNicoleXx
Summary: Slightly AU. Mr.Gold/Rumpelstiltskin X OC. I try to keep everyone in character as much as possible. I might change the title in the future. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** I would just like to say, I love Mr. Gold/Rumple and Bell together but I had this story cooking up in my mind before the that episode of Once Upon a Time. I hope everyone can forgive me! This story will have flash backs to the Enchanted Forest/Fairyland. I promise I will try to keep everyone in character. Also, this story was inspired by the story _The Twelve Dancing Princesses _bythe Brothers Grimm. Anyways! Here we go :3

PS! I have also posted links to photos of each of the characters as I imagine them if that will help you get all Twelve princesses straight. They're on my profile page!

-Storybrooke-

_Once upon a time, there was a king who had twelve beautiful daughters. They slept in twelve beds all in one room and when they went to bed, the doors were shut and locked up. However, every morning their shoes were found to be quite worn through as if they had been danced in all night. Nobody could find out how it happened, or where the princesses had been. _

A bell sounded as Kenzi walked into Mr. Gold's pawn shop. She studied a few knick-knacks on the shelves, a cute doll in a pink dress caught her eye and made her sigh a little, she had pawned it off a few months ago to help pay her rent and unfortunately she was running late again this month. She hoped Mr. Gold wouldn't be too angry with her and kick her out of her apartment. She didn't want to have to go crawling back home, that would be undignified at the age twenty-seven.

She was observing some beautiful fans as Mr. Gold emerged from his office a few minutes after she arrived, she wouldn't have even heard him approach her if it wasn't for soft thud of his cane. "Good afternoon Miss Collins, what brings you in?" he asked with his Scottish accent creeping up into his voice.

The small, short haired blonde turned around to face Mr. Gold. He looked dapper as always, he was in a black suit today with royal blue accents. Kenzi opened her purse and removed an envelope and handed it to the well dressed man in front of her. "I know its a little late this month. I'm really sorry." She could barely look at him, she was embarrassed. Kenzi was a Collins, a member of one of the most wealthy families in all of Storybrooke. Even with having twelve children her father had managed to keep them one of the wealthy and now here she was, barely making rent for her apartment. It was pathetic what she'd become.

Mr. Gold tucked the envelope into some secret pocketed within the jacket of his suit. "Well, better late than never. Thank you Miss Collins." He studied Miss Collins for a moment, this was one of the few rare occasions he saw her in this lifetime, she, like most people, avoided him at all costs. She wore pink, just like she had during their first encounter in Fairyland. She looked different in this world though, her hair was shorter and was a deeper shade of blonde. He did notice one other similarity in her appearance from the last world besides the pink attire she sported, the fact that she still put silly things into her hair like feathers or beads. Some things never changed.

"You know you can call me Kenzi, Mr. Gold." she said smiling, happy he wasn't angry or going to charge her interest on the late payment. Mr. Gold couldn't help but smile his crocked smile back at her. Her smile almost always brought out a reciprocating one from him.

"Well then, _Kenzi_," it was so odd calling her by that name, it was so very foreign to him. "Perhaps we should renegotiate the terms of our agreement." Kenzi tensed at this, Mr. Gold smiled reassuringly at her though as he went behind the counter and searched for her contract. Kenzi felt nauseous and light headed as she walked towards the counter and gripped it for support. She'd heard horror stories of people who renegotiated their contracts with him, they ended up under his influence forever.

"Mr. Gold, I hardly think that's necessary, I'm taking on some students for private voice lessons this month. I'll be able to pay you on time."

"Didn't you once want to be an professional singer?" he asked almost randomly as he continued to search despite her plea.

"Yes actually, either something to do with Opera or Broadway." It had been so long ago, she was surprised he remembered. She used to do small shows around town, during carnivals and fairs but nowadays, she didn't sing unless she was showing a student how to sing the song properly.

Mr. Gold suddenly stopped looking for Kenzi's contract as an idea to become close to her once again slithered its way into his mind. "Miss Collins, how about I cut the cost of your rent in half if you come in once or twice a month and sing for me?"

Kenzi's mouth hung agape for a few seconds, actually causing Mr. Gold to chuckle a little. "Do we have a deal then, dearie?" He extended his hand for a handshake.

"Yes! Oh most certainty yes, we have a deal! Thank you so much Mr. Gold!" She shook his hand vigorously, she'd probably have hugged him had there not been the counter dividing them. Her being uncomfortable for a few hours a month was much better than dipping into her grocery money to pay rent. With a new contract in place, Kenzi left the pawnshop to go see her second eldest sister, Jessie. The promise of her return though, made him smile smugly as he watched her leave.

-Fairyland Flashback-

_So the king made it known to all the land that if any person could discover the secret and find out where it was that the princesses danced in the night, he would have the one he liked best to take as his wife, and would be king after his death. But whoever tried and did not succeed, after three days and nights, they would be put to death. _

The Evil Queen entered the estate of none other than Rumpelstiltskin without warning, he was sitting at his spinning wheel ,turning straw into gold. The gold and gray skinned man didn't even look up as she entered, he'd been in a sorry state since that girl had left...Bethany? Bellatrix? Belle, that was it. It had several months since she'd told Rumpelstiltskin about the girls supposed suicide. In reality, she was locked in the deepest, darkest part of Regina's dungeon. Still, even though the queen enjoyed seeing him within this weakened state, she needed the imps magic to complete her plans and she very well couldn't make deals with him while he sat at the damn spinning wheel all day.

"Oh Rumple, I really think its time you get yourself away from the spinning wheel of yours and find yourself a new girl. At least get a maid, the place is looking dreadful."

"I don't want a new girl," he said still focused on his spinning.

The queen walked across the room so she stood in front of the spinning wheel. "Well, then I guess this wont interested you." she said holding up a flyer of some sort. Rumpelstiltskin looked up from his wheel, intrigued and took the paper swiftly from the queen.

"I have no interest in becoming king or marrying a princesses, why would you even _think_ this would interest me?" he hissed at her majesty who merely smiled.

"Because the king is just _dying_ to figure out where his little princesses are running off to at night." Queen Regina leaned forward and lowered her voice and octave. "He's already beheaded seven princes, a duke, five peasant boys, ten sailors, two merchants, and even six of his own soldiers. He's getting very desperate and if I recall," the queen smiled deviously. "There's a certain Piper who lives in that kingdom whose whereabouts you'd like revealed."

The wheels in Rumpelstiltskin's head were now turning, he could strike a deal with the king to give him the location of the Piper and the he could take his magical pipe in exchange for giving up the location of the princesses. Perhaps her would also take one of the spoiled brats to be his new maid, the king would need to give up something precious for the great Rumpelstiltskin's help.

The familiar greedy look the queen saw in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes made Regina smirk, soon the imp would be back to his old tricks, striking deals, stealing magic and being cruel. That's the way she liked him. Feeling satisfied, she left the Dark Castle, hoping to be returning soon to make deals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Wow! I'm surprised so many of you liked this story o.o sorry I haven't updated in awhile…A long while. Life has been pretty hectic but anyways! Happy reading! OH and by the way guys, reviews and suggestions are more than welcome~ It'll make me feel more compelled to write.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or the story The Twelve Dancing Princesses.

-Storybrooke-

_A king's son soon came. He was well entertained, and in the evening was taken to the chamber next to the one where the princesses lay in their twelve beds. There he was to sit and watch where they went to dance and, in order that nothing could happen without him hearing it, the door of his chamber was left open. _

Kenzi walked into Granny's Diner and took her normal seat at the booth in back corner. This had been her daily routine since...well as long she could remember. Wake up, shower, get dressed, do hair and makeup, and then come to Granny's. It was such a _monotonous routine and yet she followed it daily like clockwork but often that's what everything in Storybrooke felt like. Nothing but a never ending cycle of clockwork. Kenzi sighed a little to herself as Ruby came over, Kenzis' usual morning tea already in hand._

As Ruby set the tea on the table she smiled at Kenzi. "Hello Kenzi, what can I get for you this morning?" Kenzi debated for a moment between a cheese omelet or a chocolate chip muffin, both were choices she often picked. While she sat there contemplating her choices, the bell rang, meaning someone else had come in. Ruby glanced over her shoulder. "Hello Sheriff." She said simply then turning her attention back to Kenzi. "Chocolate chip muffin please Ruby." The brunette scribbled something down on her note pad and began to walk away.

"Make that two." Graham added as he sat in the empty seat across from Kenzi. Graham almost always joined Kenzi for breakfast, it had become part of the routine as well. Mary-Margret and Graham were the two people in Storybrooke that Kenzi considered to be her closet friends.

As the two of them made idle chit-chat, Ruby came out with their muffins and also a coffee for Graham. As Kenzi picked apart her muffin Graham happened to look at the ground, he noticed along with Kenzi's normal tote bag, which carried everything she'd need for work, there was something that looked like a black briefcase next to it.

"What's in that?" He inquired to his breakfast buddy, gesturing towards the foreign object.

Kenzi smiled a little at she picked it up and set it on the table. She opened the snaps on sides and opened the case. Inside was a portable silver music stand. "Is your curiosity satisfied Sheriff?"She asked teasingly as she shut the case and set it back on the ground.

"Nearly," He said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Don't you have normal music stands at the school?"

"We do," she popped a small piece of her muffin in her mouth and continued, "but I have to go see Mr. Gold after work today, I told him I'd come sing for him." Graham nearly spit out his coffee and Kenzi couldn't help but laugh.

Once Graham regained his composure, he looked at Kenzi like she was crazy. "Do you really think it's a good idea to be alone with him Kenzi? I know he's never done anything to warrant police attention but as your friend, I have to tell you I don't think this is a good idea."

Kenzi shrugged a little and began to play with a light pink feather in her hair so she wouldn't have to look Graham in the eye. "I really don't have a choice Graham, he's cutting my rent in half just for me singing for him. How can I pass that up?"

"You could always move out of that apartment .You have _eleven_ sisters and there is also always Mary-Margret."

The suggestion was tempting, few of her sisters did have homes of their own. There was Sarah, the eldest but he wasn't even an option. She seemed to have some deep rooted hatred for her but Kenzi could never figure out why. It was a query she did not have an answer to. Then, there was Jessie, her second eldest sister. Sweet, kind, generous Jessie, who would be more than happy to have her move in but she had a family. A husband, son and soon a baby girl there was going to be to the way, she was eight months pregnant. Kenzi could never impose on her like that.

Maria, the third eldest in the family, who as much as Kenzi loved, she was a partier, she would drag Kenzi out at all hours of the night to go out. Kenzi couldn't take that. Like Graham suggested there was also Mary-Margret, who she knew would never object to Kenzi moving in with her. She was such a kindhearted person but she could never impose in such a way, especially not on such a close friend. Kenzi let out a sad sigh to herself, she was doomed to be alone forever it seemed. She couldn't even find a proper roommate.

"I can't just waltz into people's house and ask to move in, that rude, even if they are my family. Besides, I've got everything under control." Kenzi popped that last bit of her muffin into her mouth and sipped her reminding last bits of her tea.

Graham shook his head a little, "I hope you're right about that."

Kenzi glanced down at her watch and bolted out her seat grabbing her belongings. "I'm going to be late! See you later!" she shouted, practically running out of the dinner and off the Storybrooke Elementary school.

-Fairyland Flashback-

_But the king's son soon fell asleep and in the morning he found that the princesses had all been dancing, for the soles of their shoes were full of holes. The same thing happened the second and third night and so the king ordered his head to be cut off. After him came several other sand all lost their lives in the same way._

Princess Kristine was alone in the garden, or at least she thought she was. This was a rare occurrence with twelve sisters constantly fluttering around the palace normally one of them found their way to  
>Kristine but not today, probably because the sky was overcast and rain seemed to be inventible. She kneeing down in a flower bed on her pink dress, she was making herself a bouquet of flowers, what they were she wasn't quite sure and she didn't really care. All she cared about was that the flowers were beautiful. She hummed while she gathered, it was lullaby her mother had taught her before her untimely passing.<p>

Once Kristine was satisfied with her flowers, she stood up and tucked the flowers under her arm and began to dust off the dirt bottom of her pink dress. Soon she was satisfied with her attempt at cleaning herself and stood up straight, only to be faced with an imp-like man, with gold scaly skin.

The princess blinked several times, surely she was imagining things. Men didn't have such appearances, not normal men anyways. The young blonde rubbed her eyes with her free hand and then the strange man was gone.

"Pretty in pink aren't we dearie?" Kristine's flowers fell on the ground, she turned around to see the man standing behind her, a diabolical sneer plastered on his face. The terrified look on the princesses' face caused Rumpelstiltskin to cackle with delight.

"Oh don't worry dearie, I'm not here to harm you. I'm merely here because of this." Seemingly out of thin air a piece of paper appeared in his hand. He held it out for the young maiden to take out of his grasp, which she did very carefully.

Kristine opened the paper and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was that stupid flyer her father had sent out, saying that if someone could find out where she and her sisters were going at night then they'd be given the kingdom and one of the princesses to wed but if they couldn't figure out where they were going, they'd be killed. But how could anyone find out where they were going when the princesses didn't know themselves?

Her green eyes looked up at the strange man and she handed him back the paper. "I guess I shall take you to see my father then? " she started walking towards the palace entrance, assuming the gold and grey scaled imp was fallowing her. Before reaching the doors to the entrance though, she stopped and said. "Just so you know, everyone has failed so far."

Then the door was opened from the inside by someone, Kristine took a step back and was surprised to see it was none other than Rumpelstiltskin opening the door for her, from the inside. The shocked look on her face caused a cruel smile to appear across the man's face.

"Oh I assure you dearie, none of the others were quite like me."

**Authors Note:** Sorry if this was terrible. I'd really like at least 2 reviews before I post up the next chapter. PLEASE GIVE ME FEED BACK!

- Kaylee


	3. Chapter 3

I will come back to this story. ITS OFFCIAL! I've decided :3! It's been a long time but I shall return, now I have more time since its summer and I'm nearly done with college **FOR GOOD**! But yes, I've bee honestly been struck with inspiration for this story and will hopefully post something up for you all soon! I may re-write what I have first though. I'll keep you folks updated!


End file.
